Shades of Emotions
by Ally K
Summary: Sam is less than happy with Jack and confronts him


TITLE: Shades of Emotions  
  
AUTHOR: Ally K  
  
EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: Site in development and any one who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: S/J, Romance  
  
SPOILERS: Hundred days, Shades of Grey  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 3 - set after Shades of grey  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Sam is less than happy with Jack and confronts him..  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: After watching the Stargate repeats for the hundredth time, I had to write something about Sam's look towards Jack in 'A Hundred Days'. Feedback would really be appreciated; did u love/hate it, any comments would really help.  
  
Shades of Emotions  
  
"Hey Carter".  
  
"What do you want Sir?" she asked abruptly whilst she looked at the slide under the microscope.  
  
"Woah!" he was surprised at her tone. "What's got into you?"  
  
"Is that what you came here to ask me? As you can see I'm busy so unless its important, can you leave till later?".  
  
"Carter, have I done something to upset you?"  
  
"When haven't you" she mumbled. "No Sir" she said louder.  
  
"Carter, I am ordering you to tell me".  
  
"That's your way to solve everything, isn't it?" she shouted. "Why does everything have to be * your * business? I mean you don't think about us, for 4 months and now you want to know everything".  
  
"I wondered when you'd throw that back in my face!"  
  
"Throw what back in your face? The fact that I worked my ass off for months and all the while you're having the time of your life. Sleeping with the first woman that took a liking to you".  
  
"How dare you bring Laira into this!" he shouted.  
  
"How dare I?" she screamed. "Teal'c risked his life to save you and I didn't even hear you thank him. We all did everything we could to get you back home and how to you repay us, by lying".  
  
"Lying about what?"  
  
"The whole resignation, stealing the Tollan weapon.*everything* "  
  
"I had to".  
  
"You could have told me, don't you trust me?" she calmed down and looked at him hurt.  
  
"Of course I do, but I was ordered not to tell anyone. I wanted to tell all of you".  
  
"Like you obey orders." tears slipped down her face surprising Jack. Had he really hurt her that much?  
  
"Carter" he pulled her to his shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry".  
  
"I know but.".  
  
"What is this really about?"  
  
"You don't want to be here, do you?"  
  
"Where else would I want to be?"  
  
"Endora".  
  
"No, you're wrong. I *do* want to be here" he looked directly at her. "Thank you, for bringing me home, thank you for working so hard and thank you most of all, for not giving up on me".  
  
He looked at her and then suddenly he found himself kissing her and she kissed back. They stopped and slowly backed away from each other.  
  
"I. really better get back to my work, Sir" she told Jack, whilst not being able to actually look at him.  
  
"Yeah.." He glanced at her and then left. He couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"Jack, are you ok?"  
  
It took him a minute to realise that someone was actually speaking to him. "Fine, Daniel".  
  
"Ok." replied Daniel a little surprised at his reaction but shook his head and walked on.  
  
"Daniel".  
  
"Yeah" he turned back.  
  
"Can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure". Daniel answered slightly confused.  
  
"Bar?"  
  
"Can we not talk on the base?"  
  
"I need a drink and I don't have any alcohol left in my office.". Jack told him then trailed off.  
  
"You had alcohol in your office!"  
  
"No" he replied unconvincingly. " Can we just go to the bar, take my car".  
  
"Ok".  
  
Three beers later.  
  
"Why are we here Jack?" Daniel questioned slightly tipsy.  
  
"She kissed me, well I don't know who initiated it."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Sam".  
  
"You kissed Sam!" Daniel exclaimed stunned. "As in your 2IC, who you're *not* meant to have a relationship with!"  
  
"Yes the same one. Its not as if I intentionally kissed her, it just. happened".  
  
"What *happened* afterwards?" Daniel just couldn't believe this.  
  
"Nothing. She went back to her work and then I saw you," he explained.  
  
"You didn't even discuss it!"  
  
"No, I didn't know what to say and."  
  
"You don't know how you feel about her" Daniel finished.  
  
"No idea".  
  
"But you kissed her and she responded" he repeated.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Ok, let's try a different approach. If you saw Sam in a bar, would you talk to her?"  
  
"Yes" he said instinctively. "She's beautiful, any guy would".  
  
"Good point" he cocked his head trying to think of another way. "Fine, if Sam wasn't your 2IC, would you want to date her?"  
  
He stopped and then realised something. "Yes, I would." He put his hand to his face. "Oh God, what have I done? I'm in love with her".  
  
"You love her" Daniel retorted.  
  
"Yes" he put his hands on his head. He couldn't believe it, of all the women.  
  
"Since when?" Daniel asked curious.  
  
"I don't know; what am I going to do Daniel? I'll be court martialled for this. I can't date her".  
  
"Jack, just go and see her. You have to talk about this and then I guess go from there".  
  
Jack drove to her house nervously and knocked on Sam's door.  
  
"Sir".  
  
"Carter, we need to talk about.. earlier"  
  
"We do" she turned away from him a second then recomposed herself. "Want a beer?"  
  
"No, Sam, I can't stand this any longer. How do you feel about me?"  
  
She looked at him. "I need to know something first".  
  
"Anything".  
  
"Do you have any feelings for Laira?" she asked him shaking.  
  
He stopped and thought about it. "I like her, she's a nice honest woman but it was just the situation. I don't love her, if that's what you mean"  
  
She felt relief flood through her. "How do you feel about me?  
  
He moved closer to her. "I know I shouldn't, but I love you".  
  
"What about the regulations?"  
  
"Sam, if you want us to be together. We'll sort it out".  
  
She moved closer and kissed him. "I love you too".  
  
~ 


End file.
